What i wont tell you
by ilovejessica4life
Summary: Wesley Battles a computer malfuction while haveing trouble with his first Gf. I need some reviews so send 'em in please.
1. Default Chapter

What I wont tell you  
  
Wesley stood on the planet surface, his face warmed by the rising sun. But he knew it wasn't reality -Holodeck Sims are so real- he thought. The planet he stood upon was Risa, a vacation planet; there was plenty of relaxing and basking in the sun going on, on this planet. Wes was only waiting here for a few minutes before his, well you could call her his Girl friend, but it wasn't for sure, walked in. They had been out a few times. But when they went out Wes never seemed to know what to say. He may know how to fix the warp core, or talk to Geordie LaForge about the plasma inverters, but his brain goes numb around girls. He had tried to practice on a program he made on the holodeck, but nothing worked. He had given up in hopes that he would just learn with time. Wes and Jessica walked out of the holodeck arm in arm and headed to the arboretum. They had a night planned out. A walk in the arboretum, then drinks in Ten-forward, then end the night with a romantic time watching the sun set in the holodeck. The date was moving smoothly until they got to the holodeck to watch the sunset. Jessica put her arm around his waist and rested her head upon his shoulder. That's when Wes panicked. Thoughts raced through his mind -am I supposed to put my arm around her, or am I supposed to kiss her, or am I supposed to hug her, or what- Wes was going crazy with thoughts. He hardly noticed Jesse bring her head up and move in for a kiss. He caught her eyes and froze. Her face came closer and then finally they met lips. Wes was stunned but fell into the kiss. He felt the warmth of her against him. Then his comm. Badge rang out "Ensign Crusher report to the captains ready room." Wes tapped his Badge "On my way" he replied. "Bridge out" Wes tapped his badge again to close the channel. "Sorry Jess" he spoke, his voice cracking. He stood up and Jessica still held tight to him, and kissed him again. "I know" she said sarcastically "Duty calls" He gave her a small grin and left for the turbo lift.  
  
Wes walked across the bridge and waved to his mother (Dr. Beverly Crusher, for those who don't know) at science station 2. He walked to the door to the ready room. When he got close the doors hissed open, and Captain Jean Luc Picard sat at his desk. He was holding a cup of hot Earl Grey tea. "Ah Wesley, come in" he welcomed Wes. "You wanted to see me sir." "Wesley we have been having problems with the ships library computer." Picard said. "What sort of problems would these be sir?" Wes replied. "The computer has been accessing only information about the 1940's, also the library computer has sent out 1940's information to some of the holodecks making them run only 1940's programs." Picard stated. "Do these programs on the holodecks contain real information on the 1940's, or are the similar to your Dixon Hill adventures sir?" Wes asked. After Wesley finished his question Data walked into the room. "Hello Wesley" he said. "Captain I have finished the scans of the library computers and the holodeck and I have found that they are a mixture of your Dixon Hill entries as well as 1940's information from the library computer." Data stated. "Well you have you answer Wes." Picard said with a chuckle. Data continued, "After further analysis I found that 1940's information is not the only kind being used. There is also some 24th century weapons being used in the holodeck programs." He finished. - Al Capone with a phaser, I got to see this- thought Wes, and then he laughed under his breath. "Did I say something humorous Wesley?" Data asked. Wes cocked one eyebrow -he heard me- 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Wes sat in his chair with his head low. He was in the far back corner of Ten-forward. He had a glass of some Klingon juice. Sometimes when he is depressed about something Guinen, the bartender, just picks something to drink for him. So he sat there thinking about the prior night. He knew he had freaked out when Jesse had kissed him in the holodeck. He was sick of not being able to act right around girls. "I'll never get it right" he said lowly. He took a swig of his drink then set it back on the table and put his head in his hands. "Why was I born to be a failure with girls?" he said. " I don't think you are" came a sweet voice. Jessica sat down at the table. "Jess is that you?" Wes said as he picked his head up. Tears were brimming in his eyes. "Wes are you alright?" Jess asked. "I guess" he said. Jessica stood up and sat down in a chair closer to Wesley. She picked his head up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You did just fine last night, maybe I am just moving to fast for you, is that it?" "I think everything is going fine with how fast your moving, but I fell like you are doing everything and I am just sitting on the side lines." Wes said with a lump in his throat. "Kiss me" Jess said. "What will that prove, that I can take orders from you." Wes said in disgust. "No it will show that you can do it by your self, that way you'll know your not a failure." Jess said with sincerity. "O-o-ok, you know you can always make me feel better." Wesley said. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss. Jessica put her arms around him and whispered in his ear "looks to me that you're doing just fine." "than." Wesley didn't get to finish 'cause Jesse kissed him again. I'm really getting to like this girlfriend thing thought Wes.  
  
Later while on duty Wes strolls to the holodeck. The six holodecks that were infected with 1940's virus were all on the same deck. Lieutenant- Cmdr. Geordi LaForge was already hard at work on trying to open the door. "What's the problem with the door?" Wesley asked. "There seems to be a security lock on the all the infected doors. The interesting part is that the locks were initiated from inside the holodecks." "But what really is going to cook your goose is that I ran an analysis on the this holodeck and the other infected ones and no one has entered them in a week." Geordi finished with a small laugh. "Well what can I do to help" Wes asked. "You can try to open this door" LaForge replied. Wes walked to a control panel on the door. He pulled it off and tinkered with a few circuits and the door opened. "So, how long have you been working on this door Geordi?" "About an hour." replied Geordi. I hate it when he does that thought Geordi. When the two stepped in to the arch of the holodeck door a phaser blast shot between them. They leaped to the side and Geordi drew his phaser. Laforge tapped his badge and called for a security team. "Wes take cover I'm going in." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Wes jumped out of his crouch next to the holodeck doors. He rolled to the hallway and found a wall panel. "Computer, replicate a phaser rifle". A phaser rifle materialized in front of him. "Now it's time to kick some holodeck ass." Wes said. He stepped gingerly in the doorway of the holodeck. Nothing was in sight. "Geordi" Wes called. No one answered. He touched his comm. Badge "security where is that team?" Nothing but static came back. Wes looked up and down the hallway to see if any one was there. There was no one in sight. That's odd; this part of the ship is always busy Wes thought. Another blast shot past him and scorched the corridor wall. Wes jumped back and hugged the wall. Where is the shooter Wes thought? Wesley peeked around the corner and fired off two shots. He peered out further, and then he jumped in the doorway. "Alright who ever is the wise guy in here had better stop this crap!" Wes shouted. No one answered him. The silence scared Wes. He stepped into the holodeck keeping his phaser rifle trained in front of him. " Geordi, come on man, your scaring me. Where are you" Still no answer. A cry for help erupted from his right side. He jumped a little but turned and toward where the voice had come from, and headed that way. " Computer increase ambient light by 10 percent" Wes said struggling to see. The lights slowly got brighter revealing the rubble everywhere. It looked as if a photon torpedo had exploded here. Again the cry for help came. Wes shot a glance at where it was coming from and saw Jess pinned under a bulkhead. "No" he yelled and sprinted towards her. Wes threw his phaser rifle to the side and began to try and lift the bulkhead. "Who's there?" Jess said. "Don't you know your own boyfriend when you see him" Wes said as he looked at her face, he was shocked by what he saw. A bruise covered the left side of her face and her eyes were closed. " What happened" Wes said with sympathy in his voice. " The computer went haywire and a mob of men in suits with compressor rifles came at me. They shot down this bulkhead on me, on the way down the bulkhead clipped my face, now it hurts to open my eyes." Jess replied. Wes moved closer to Jessica and leaned in near to her face. "Try to open your eyes I am going to check them." Wes said sternly " I have learned a few things from my mom (Dr. Crusher)" Jesse complied and opened her eyes with a groan, "Is there anything wrong with them?" Jess asked. "All it is, is the bruise hurting when you open your eyes, your going to have keep your eyes open for a while so the swelling will go down and you can not worry about the pain." "Ok" jess said weakly. "Now, time for me to be boy friendly." With that said Wes leaned even closer to her and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, I needed that," said Jess with a smile. "Now how the hell are we going to get this bulkhead off of you?" Wes said and scratched his head. He tried to lift it again, but it was just too heavy. "Ok don't move I'm going to try to melt through it with the phaser rifle" Wes said. He jumped up and grabbed the rifle, a bolt of red-orange energy leaped at the bulkhead. The bulkhead turned red with heat and finally started to melt away. "Alright!" shouted Wes. The bulkhead moved slowly off of Jessica. It pooled off and into a puddle of shimmering molten metal. Wes threw the phaser rifle on the ground again and helped Jessica stand up. "Now that that is taken care of, lets get out of here and have security debug this place." The couple started to walk towards the door. Wes picked up the phaser rifle on the way, "Just in case" he said. When they reached the door, grim news awaited them. The doors had been closed and then laser welded shut. "Well, there's no way were getting through that door," said Wes with anger. "Could you try the phaser?" asked Jess. "No the bonds on the door are to thick" he said while pointing to the seams that had been welded shut. "I guess that we'll have to find a way to shut down this holodeck program before we can work on the door." Jess said. "Yep, but it may be harder than it sounds because we have those thugs with compressor rifles running around" Wes said and looked down at his rifle. "This one gun wont stand a chance against a mob, let alone an armed mob." Wesley said. "Well then, what can we do?" Jessica asked. "There really is nothing to do. I know how the holodecks work, but with out time I won't be able to fix our problem." "Well then, I guess I'll have to make you some time!" Jesse said as she took the phaser rifle from Wes. 


End file.
